Bella's sister
by maeangel98
Summary: Bella's sister  Younger, around seths age  comes to live with her and charlie. She somehow knows that edward is a vampire and she trys to hit him and then she spends about a week and she keeps having the feeling that she is being watched.
1. Raven

I definitely hate my life now. I have to go to my sister's house. Bella Swan. I am Raven Swan. I was sent to a boarding school. I did not do anything wrong, I just did not get along with the other people.  
I was sent to an all girl's school. My mom wanted and still wants me to be girlie. I do not know why.  
Charlie does not care, and I do not care either. Yeah I know about Bella's boyfriend and how he is a vampire. Yeah, it is just strange. I am being sent to Charlie's because well they say I need to socialize with people.

Well Charlie, Bella and Edward should be here by now. "I guess I'll call myself a cab." I said while walking off to the main entrance. "Yeah, my name is Raven and may you please send a cab to the airport?"  
"Ok, so in about a half hour? OK." I said. Man, where is dad?  
"He forgot about me." I said aloud to myself. As an hour passed, I saw a tall male walk up to me.  
"I can and will break your arms if you try anything." I said just trying to warn him.

"Sorry did I leave the wrong impression on you? Well I am the cab driver." He said with a grin.  
"Then let's go." I said while trying to gather my stuff. Once I finally got in the cab he asked, "Where too? Forks, Seattle, or wherever?"  
"Forks, gosh my dad was supposed to pick me up, but he didn't did he? Well you can drop me off close to Forks High School. My sister is probably there."

After he dropped me off around the High School, I saw Bella with him. I ran up behind them and said, "What the heck is wrong with you? I had to call a freaking cab. You owe me fifty bucks."  
"Oh my gosh! Raven, you where supposed to be here an hour ago!" she said.  
"Wow, I was left at the airport. How could I have gotten here? You still owe me fifty bucks and where was dad and you guys?" I said out of breath.

"Here Raven. Let's get to class." Edward said while handing me the fifty bucks. "Wait, what? I have to go to class. But I'm not enrolled here. I will just take a hug from you two and be on my way. Good-bye!" I love myself. Edward has no idea that when he hugged me I took his keys. "Bye Raven!" Bella said.  
I don't get how people say we look alike. I mean my hair is jet black and for some reason I have lime green eyes. I'm also paler than she is.

Wow, Edward and his car. It's my only way of getting home so whatever.  
"I saw Edward turn around when he saw me in his car.  
He looked angry. Perfect.  
Once I finally got to Charlie's he was asleep on the couch.  
"Hi dad!" I said as loudly as I could.

He jumped right off the couch and hit the floor. "Sorry dad, I didn't know you would fall off." I said in my sweetest voice.  
"Raven did I pick you up? I can't remember." He asked. "No dad, you must have fallen asleep on the couch. I was left at the airport. I called a cab so don't worry. I also took Edwards car without asking him.  
Am I in trouble for that?" I asked knowing he wouldn't be mad since he also didn't like Edward. "Sweetie that's alright. I am sorry that I forgot you at the airport." He said.

"Like I said it's okay. Hey, I'm going to take myself a nice hot shower. Love you Charlie!" I said before I ran upstairs. Tomorrow a new school and a new start for me.  
A nice and hot shower was what I needed. Once I was done, I ran down to see Edward and Bella sitting on the couch making lovey dovey faces. I made a choking sound until they noticed.

"Sorry Raven, we didn't know you where here and may I please have my keys back." Edward asked.  
"Fine. Hey, people am I now enrolled in the school? Oh and just to let you guys know I am going to La Push for the weekend." I said. I just wanted to get out of the house because of what Charlie has told me, Edward comes over a lot. "Okay, maybe you should get some sleep." Edward said.

"Let's get one thing straight buddy you don't tell me what to do and I don't tell you what to do. Got it?" I said with a hint of venom in my voice. Hey, I don't care that he is a vampire, he doesn't scare me.  
"Alright, alright. Gosh, you have a major attitude against me." He said almost whining. "Bella where am I sleeping?" I asked my sister.  
"Well I guess my room. But maybe Charlie will let you stay on the couch." She said very wry.  
"Bella please tell me that stupid vampire doesn't spend the night in your room. I will stay up all night with a baseball bat waiting at your window or wherever he comes in and hit him in his head! Got it?" I said. "Hey hush Charlie is upstairs in his room and don't worry we don't do anything except talk and sometimes kiss." She said so innocently. "Well I'm sleeping there and he will be punched or hit in the face if he takes one step into your room or if he is in your room. Got it Edwart?" I yelled at him. "Chill out Rave." He said.

"Don't ever call me Rave again and I will not chill out!" I yelled at him even louder. We all froze when we heard Charlie coming down the stairs. "What's with all the yelling, did Edward call your sister Rave?" he asked Bella. "Yes sir, I called her Rave but in my defense she called me Edwart." He said so calmly. "Edward never call her Rave or she will tear your head off and Raven nice nickname for him." Charlie said as we both did the knuckle touch. "Hey dad can I please stay at Jakes house and leave to school early in the morning to get to school and go back and spent the weekend with them?" I asked. "Sure just bring your suitcase. I will call Billy and let him know." Charlie said. He let me do almost anything because I wasn't dating an Edward. Raven school starts at 9:00pm okay and it takes about an hour to get there from La Push." Bella said. "Okay, I am going to go before you know who sees me." I whispered so only those two could hear me. But as soon as I was about to reach the door she popped in. "…RAVEN!" she yelled.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. I'm pregnant! Not!

"…RAVEN!" she yelled. "Get away from me. Last time I saw you, you put me in a dress and bow!" I yelled back. The pixie like girl was Alice, Alice Cullen. I swear she can put you in something frilly and pink in less than a second. I was asleep when she made me a Barbie doll. She almost died my hair blonde. "Raven I want to cut your hair now! It is so long and it looks thick. Just let me thin it!" she said. Charlie had gone upstairs and shut his door. "Alice, I am going to La Push please just leave me alone right now. I will see yall at school tomorrow!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I took Bella's truck.

LA Push is so wonderful. The drive was awesome and it had started raining but I didn't care. I was going to see Jake! We haven't seen or talked for awhile, mainly because the Cullen family was always inviting me over to their house. But nothing could stop me now, not even a little rain. As I made the last turn I saw a group of shirtless guys walking in the middle of the street. They didn't notice me so I honked her horn at them keeping my head down. When they saw Bella's truck one of them came over and motioned for me to roll the window down, I put my hoodie on and rolled it down. "Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked and I answered, "My name is Raven not Bella!" I yelled over the rain. "Raven? O my gosh it's you! Remember me, your buddy Jake!" He shouted and then motioned for me to move over and unlock the door. "Jacob is it really you? Wow, you have some major muscles now?" I said while hitting his arm. "Did you just hit me and not hurt your hand?" he asked, "Well it did a little and I will and can punch something harder than your arm. Edwart Cullen's face!" I said.

"Well we are here, and let's freak Billy out by saying that I got you pregnant. I mean if you are okay with that." "Sure it will be funny to see the look on his face. Just like old times." I said with a smile.  
"Let's go!" he yelled and ran out of the truck. "Hey, dad I have some news! It is really important."  
"What is it Jake? Oh who is your friend over there?" Billy asked. " I am Jake's girlfriend." I said as sweetly as possible. "What? Jacob Black you never told me you had a girlfriend!" "Dad, she's PREGNANT!" Jake yelled. "Hahahha, wow Billy you honestly don't remember your best friends "good" daughter. It is me Raven!" I said almost yelling. Billy's face went from anger to happiness. "Hey Jake you there?" somebody yelled from the front door. I put my hoodie back up so they wouldn't see me. I ran towards Jake's room before they could see me, but one of them must have seen me because he asked Jacob who I was. "Oh she is Raven. Raven get out here!" Jake yelled. I mouthed I hate you to him. "I am Raven and you are?" I asked.

"Embry, so how do you know Jake?" "Oh I am Bella's sister. I wanted to get out of the house because of her stupid boyfriend Edwart." I said. "I thought his name was Edward, but that is a good nickname for him." He said and raised his hand in the air for a high five. I gave him a high five but he yelled out in pain after wards. "I gave you a high five, and maybe I should have warned you that I had to work out twenty four seven, so I wouldn't be at the bottom of the pyramid at the boarding school." I explained. "Fine, do you want to wrestle?" he asked. "Bring it on, wimp!" I said before we ran outside. I got him down on the ground in about five seconds. "Again, best ten out of twenty." He said while getting up.

I won the last round by getting him in a head lock. It was fun wrestling someone bigger than me. But Jake said he had to go home and that I had to go to sleep. Me and Jake are going to meet up at seven at the beach. I said goodnight to them and fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Lalalalala!

High school. So boring, how am I going to survive it? "Raven, so did you meet any of Jakes friends?" Bella asked me as soon as I pulled into the school parking lot. "Yeah I met someone named Embry, he is really sweet. But very…" I said. "We have to go otherwise we will be late." Edward said butting in. "Fine." I answered. Everybody stared at me as I got out of the truck and probably because of my clothing. I heard the pixie like voice come from behind me. "RAVEN! Let me put some makeup on you!" Alice yelled. She then tackled me to the ground and tried applying pink lipstick on me. "Alice please get off of my sister." Bella said. Alice reluctantly got off of me and I stood and dusted myself off. Some dude walked up to me and said, "Hey do you need to be showed around the school?" the guy asked and when I swung around I "accidently " hit him in the face. "Ouch, oh hey Bella, who is this?" "I can answer for myself and my name is Raven and who are you?" I growled. "Raven this is Mike, he is one of Bella's friends." Edward said. I hit Edward in the face and heard a cracking sound come from my hand. "You freaken broke my hand!" I yelled at Edward. I noticed that Edward looked like he was in some pain.

"We better get you to the nurse's office right now." Bella said and then she muttered, "She would like to at least see a different Swan family member." Edward chuckled. I glared at him and when he reached and touched my hand I winced back in pain. "Don't do that! Ugh, were the nurse's office?" I said. "It's over there." Edward said and then he lifted me up and ran over there. "I could have walked." I said, but when the nurse saw my hand she immediately typed in a number that Edward had said. "Umm, Mister Cullen, we have…" "Raven Swan." Edward said. "We have Miss. Swan in the nurse's office, and she appears to have broken her right hand." She said, and then she nodded into the phone. "Thank you Mister Cullen, I guess we will see you shortly." She said before hanging up the phone. "Raven how did you break your hand?" "Well I broke it by falling or tripping on something." I lied, because well I probably would have gotten expelled or suspended.

"You poor thing. Well Mister Cullen said he would come and fix up your hand and maybe you should just go home afterwards." She said and then added, "So how do you like Forks so far?" she asked. "It's all good except for the flaw of Edward being my sister's boyfriend, and me just now breaking my hand." I answered. "Well, I am glad you like it and I guess Mister Cullen is here now." She said and then ran to the door. "Hello, how is Bella?" he asked her. "Wow, you forgot all about little ole me." I said with a pouty face. "Raven I didn't know you were back. So you are the one who broke your hand? May we please be in here without you in here?" he asked me then he asked the nurse. "Sure." She said and then she scurried out of the room. "How did you break your hand?" he asked me. I muttered, "I punched Edward in the face." "Raven you know our secret and you still hit Edward as if he was like a human." Carlisle stated. "Yeah I know but he just keeps getting on my nerves, please make him stop." I pleaded to him. "Edward leave her alone. Right now or your grounded." He said. I smiled in his direction and he was sad. "Yes sir." He said. "Raven let's just excuse all of guys from school and we will get your arm fixed up." He told me. "Yes sir." I replied. SO we headed to the hospital and I got my arm fixed up. I headed back to La Push. Jake was probably out of school already. So I will head over to the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was a perfect day for the beach. I could feel the wind on my face and a slight sprinkle of rain on my face. I decided to sit down on a nearby log and wait for Jake to come. I laid my broken arm down on my lap and put the other on the log to keep me propped up. I had that feeling like I was being watched, and I know that everybody has that feeling but it was just staying with me. I wanted to turn around and look and see if it was Jake, but I decided to just ignore it. In the distance I could hear the soft growl of an animal behind me. I turned slowly to see a gigantic wolf running towards me. It was about to pounce when I shielded myself with my arms, as I waited it did nothing. I took that as a chance to break a piece of wood off and try hitting it. I slowly walked over to it and then I heard more growling from the edge of the woods and then another wolf ran out and pounced on me. I screamed out in horror as it snarled its teeth at me. "Where are you Jake?" I said before it scratched my arm. It was then when I felt the blood run down my arm. I guess when the wolf saw my blood it stopped.

I crawled away and tore a piece of my jacket off and then wrapped my arm up. When I looked up the wolf looked so sad, and then it ran and so did the other one. A couple of minutes later a girl and boy ran over to me and the girl said, "I am so sorry I thought you were one of them!" she shrieked. "Sorry for what…." I trailed off. "You two are…. Werewolves! Cool! MY arm is killing me though. Do you guys know Jacob Black?" I said and asked. "Yeah, wait how did you know and how do you know Jake?" "Please get me some help my arm is killing!" I shrieked, my arm was still bleeding and then I heard Jake yell for them to get away from me. "What the hell?" He yelled. "Raven, are you okay?" "Do I look okay? She or he was just a wolf and cut open my arm!" I shrieked and then Jake removed the clothe. "Leah how could you?" He yelled. She yelled back saying, "She smelled like a bloodsucker and she was so pale! She was about to hit Seth with that stick." "Sorry he was about to attack me!" I yelled at her. "Guys let's just get her to Billy's and then we can argue some more." Seth yelled. "I agree with him!" I yelled. Jake lifted me up and then I guess I passed out because everything had gone black.


	5. How complicated can it be?

I woke up to find Embry sitting right beside me.

"Hey why so glum chum?" I joked. His head shot up and he smiled at me.

"How are you? So are you freaked out about you know us being werewolves and all that jazz?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to be smooth and not to blush but it wasn't working.

"I'm good and I freaking love werewolves! I'd rather be a werewolf then a sparkly fairy like Edwart Cullen! Anyways, where am I?" I laughed, while looking around. My eyes fell on my arm. It was bandaged and I could see some blood soak through. "Ouch." I winced as I lightly touched my wound. Embry took my hand in his and gave me a sad smile.

"So um hey I just wanted to tell you this. Um I've imprinted on you and I know this isn't fair to the two other's but I'll be your best friend or your boyfriend. I'll do anything for you," Embry said. I raised my eyebrow and I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and saw Sam.

"Embry we need to talk. Raven do you feel well enough to go back to Charlie's house?" Sam asked, his eyes never leaving Embry's face. My hand suddenly felt cold and I saw that Embry let go. I nodded and got up. I was about as tall as that Seth kid.

"Oh wait. I forgot to ask is Seth okay? Oh and Leah is she okay? I'm not mad at her for you know clawing me," I joked. Embry and Sam shared a look and shook their heads.

"Raven you shouldn't come around La Push for a while. Everything is confusing and we need to sort everything out," Sam said. His tone made me know that this wasn't open for discussion. I left without another word and walked to Bella's truck. I hopped in and drove off. The whole way fighting back tears. A large wolf ran out into to the middle of the street and I swerved to miss it. In the process I almost collided into a tree. Luckily I didn't dent the car or myself. I saw that my shoulder was still bleeding so I thought that maybe I should get Carlisle to check it out and re-wrap it.

I wondered which guy I almost hit. Or maybe it was Leah. I didn't know, but at this moment I was getting lightheaded. I took another look at my shoulder and saw a ton more blood. Maybe I should go to a regular hospital. No they would ask too many questions. I needed to get to the Cullen's house. And fast. The road started to blur and I knew that I would have to pull over soon or I would crash. That wouldn't be good. I shouldn't have left. I should've put up a fight. I should've said that my arm still felt bad. Why? I tried to control my breathing, but that didn't help any. I saw just a glimmer of hop when I saw the break in the forest, where the Cullen's house was. I needed to get there. I didn't have that much strength. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw three wolves in the forest running alongside the truck. I turned off and I saw Alice waiting for me. She pulled me out of the truck and ran me to the house. Jasper was somewhere in the house away from me and then everything blurred again. I saw somewhat of everything. Edward and Carlisle rushing about over me. Alice looking down at my face with worry. Then I remember hearing the door open and Jacob's voice. I didn't bother to listen I just concentrated on not falling unconscious. My breathing started to slow and they all freaked. Well except Jacob. I had a naturally slow heart beat and that's what he told them. They calmed, until my heart beat sped up to about a hundred beats per minute. I felt like I was burning up and that was bad. I never got fevers and I was freaking out.

"Tell me what happened to my sister!" Bella yelled at Jacob. I slowed my heart down and my skin felt colder.

"Bella shut up," I said through gritted teeth. Bella gasped and walked over to me. I sat up and winced at the pain. Carlisle unwrapped the bandage and everyone gasped. I looked down and saw four huge claw marks going all the way across my shoulder. "Just a scratch," I said, trying to lighten the mood. Jacob walked up to me and held my face.

"Moron. Why did you leave La Push when you weren't feeling alright? Seth told us that he saw you driving and he smelled the blood. You were bleeding that much. Why didn't you call me and tell me to pick you up and take you back to La Push?" Jacob asked me. His eyes were filled with worry.

"I couldn't stay there! Sam ordered me to leave. He said that they were going to have a talk with two other members' and what the hell does it mean for someone to be imprinted on!" I asked. I was tired of my friends keeping secrets from me.

"Who told you about being imprinted on?" Jacob asked. I gulped. "Edward read her mind or something please!" Jacob begged Edwart.

"Can't she's like Bella in that area. I've never been able to read her mind," He said as he shrugged. I knew that but everyone else didn't. Everyone stared at me and I stared back.

"Someone just wrap my arm up, Jasper looks like he wants to take a bite of me. And that won't end well, for Jasper anyways. No offense Jaz," My tone was even and Carlisle bandaged my arm up quickly. He had been stitching the wounds up while everyone was conversing and I didn't feel it. "Thanks Carlisle," I smiled at him. Everyone was silent and I felt like I should leave.

"Their coming!" Alice yelled. I didn't know what she was talking about but Edward stiffened.

"Who's coming?" Jacob asked.

"The Vultori," Alice whispered. Everyone stiffened including Bella. I was absolutely confused.

"Who the hell is the Vultori!" I asked. Of course everyone ignored me, like always.

"They want to see if Bella's still human. Aro's coming along with Felix, Alec and Jane. We need to get Raven out of he-" Alice said but was cut off by the door swinging open. In came four people dressed in black cloaks.

"Are they some kind of cult?" I asked Carlisle.

"Carlisle nice to see you again," The oldest- I think- said. He put his hood down and the rest of them did the same. There were three males and one female. She must be Jane.

"Nice to see you too Aro," Carlisle said through clenched teeth.

"Who's this? Your new pet?" Jane asked, she gave me a sadistic smile. The look in her eyes, made me think that she was trying to hurt me.

"Sister don't be rude. Stop trying to cause the girl pain," The guy-Alec?- said. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. He hunched over in pain. I ran over to his side to make sure he was okay.

"You okay?" I asked and he looked into my eyes. I looked into his blood red eyes and saw that he was thankful that someone actually cared. I felt someone pull me back, by pulling my broken arm.

"She smells quiet delicious if I do say so myself," The biggest –Felix?- laughed. I fought his grip on my arm and kicked him somewhere even the undead will crumble in pain. Yes I kicked him in his balls. I ran back to Jacob and stood in front of him. Edward was holding back laughter and so was Emmett.

"Felix, Alec, Jane. Wait outside. I want to check out this human," Aro said and put his hand out to me. I looked at his hand and raised my eyeball at him.

"How dumb do you think I am? I know the deal. I put my hand in yours, you grab me and then bite me. I'm not dumb," I said. He looked taken aback and then laughed. It was dry and throaty laugh. It gave me chills.

"Silly child I won't do that. Yet," He laughed again. I put my hand in his and I saw everything he had ever thought.

"Pervert!" I yelled and backed away. He looked at me stunned.

"I never saw any of your thoughts. Are you related to Bella? Why did you call me a pervert?" He asked. I felt like throwing up.

"I saw your thoughts! All of them! Eww! You're a sick old man!" I said and pointed my finger at him. Everyone looked at me.

"What was my most recent thought?" He asked.

"You thought that I had the most wonderful scent. Blood wise and that you would kill everyone around me just to taste my blood," My tone was hard and cold.

"Ha I didn't think that last part! Oh wait I did. But I won't kill anyone, today. Well I best be on my way. Bella I hope that the next time we meet you are a vampire," Aro said and walked out of the house. After he was gone I fell on the ground. Jacob caught me before my head hit the floor. I was so tired.

"Night night," I said then passed out.

**Seth's POV: **

"WHAT!" I yelled at Embry.

"Man I told her first so by the rules you have to leave her alone!" Embry argued with me. I started to shake and everyone backed away.

"Embry! You're dead to me! What happened to us being friends and you said that if we were to imprint on the same girl that we would just be her friend!" I yelled. Everyone was watching us. I was about to transform but I couldn't. Just then Jacob pulled up in Bella's truck. Raven's blood hit us all, including Sam.

"Sam you asshole! Man she almost died! She's passed out! You know if Alice hadn't of seen a vision of Raven she would be dead! All because of you!" Jacob yelled. Man he was shaking too, wait!

"Not you Jake! Damn why is everyone imprinting on Raven!" I yelled. I was glad that Quil and Paul haven't seen her because what if they imprinted on her too? "I'm outta here!" I yelled. I transformed and ran as fast as I could. Then I pushed myself to go faster. I was the one in a complicated position. If I saw Raven then the wolf in me would take over and I might hurt her. Why did I have to be in this complicated situation! Why couldn't it have been Embry or Jake!

_Seth just stop and calm down,_ Jacob said in my head.

_Hell no! Why? Why do I have to keep my distance from her! Why can't I be normal! _I yelled at Jake. I felt him leave my thoughts and I ran faster. Why did I have to be so dumb? Why did any of this have to happen?

_Seth mom said that you're gonna be grounded if you don't get back home by tomorrow, _Leah said.

_I don't care! I might not come home at all. Leah you don't know what it's like! I freaking imprinted on Raven and so did Jake and Embry! How can I compete with them! I can't even get near her without the wolf trying to dominate her!_ I yelled. I ran past someone's back yard and I saw some clothes on a hanger. I grabbed them in my mouth and ran to a bush. I turned back and put on the clothes. They were black and had holes in the knees of the jeans. The shirt had safety pins on it and I recognized the outfit. I was at Quil's house. And I was wearing his cousin's clothes. His cousin was cool, except for when he wanted to stab me.

I grabbed Quil's shoes and slipped them on. I looked pretty cool. I ran all the way off of La Push and ran to the Cullen's house. I hope that Raven is at Charlie's and not here. If she was there I wouldn't be able to control myself and I might hurt her.

"Seth," Bella said, calmly. I must've still been shaking, because Edward was in front of Bella. Lightly pushing her behind him.

"Seth go. She's here," Edward said calmly. I gave him a look and ran off into the woods. I didn't transform but I ran far enough away where no one could find me. I collapsed under a tree and started to sob. I loved her, I wanted to be her friend, but I couldn't get near her. I didn't want to make Sam's mistake. I don't want to hurt her. I looked at the sky and saw the sun rising. I heard a girls laughter and I saw Raven walking with Bella. Her arm was in a sling and she had some bruises covering her shoulders. They were in the shape of a hand. My inner wolf was growling and I fought with it. You don't know how much I wanted to walk up to her and just kiss her.

But I fought that urge and just stayed in the bushes. They started to head back to the house and that's when I made my escape. I didn't make it far before I collapsed crying.

"Man you okay?" A girl asked me. I looked up and saw a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She breathed in and then backed away. "I have to go. I wasn't supposed to be found yet!" She said and ran off. I got up and followed her. I heard the tearing of clothes and then low growl. I walked into a clearing and saw a wolf. A wolf like me. I pulled off the clothes and transformed.

_The name's Selene. Nice ta meet'cha, _Selene said inside my head.

_Seth! Finally! Get your stupid butt back here or Sam said that he will literally rip off your head!_ Quil yelled in my head.

_So your name's Seth? You know Sam? I guess it will be fair for me to do this,_ She said and transformed back. She grabbed another pair of clothes. I changed back and did the same. She walked up to me and held my face between her hands. I didn't think fast enough to react when she tenderly kissed me on the lips. Who was she and why was she kissing me?

"Seth I give you my soul," She whispered. The next thing that happened was weird. She disappeared and I felt like I was in complete control of the wolf.

"Hey Sethy Poo," Maple's voice said inside my head.

"What are you doing in my head!" I yelled.

"I'm a part of you Seth. Like I said earlier I gave you my soul. I finally found you and now we are the same being," She laughed. What was happening!

**Raven's POV:**

I felt like something changed. Someone changed. I ran out of the house and ran into the woods. That's when I saw Seth kissing another girl. I liked him when I first saw him and now I got my answer to if he had a girlfriend. It was yes. I ran off before he could hear me or see the tears falling down my face. I was in love with a werewolf but the werewolf I wanted to fall for me was in love with another girl. Life here in Forks sucks more than normal now.


End file.
